


You Feel Like Home

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, There's smut, Tumblr request, bottom!mingyu, cause like, for which I'm sorry, i can't write smut, it might give you cavities, plus - Freeform, sorry for that, they're so sweet in this, this is a sequel to Kisses and Goodbyes, this one is happier though, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Mingyu comes back from Law of the Jungle and Minghao is waiting for him.Sequel to Kisses and Goodbyes





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long to write, I'm so sorry. And I'm so bad at writing smut I actually cringe when I think about this. But I tried, so.... Feedback is appreciated, hope you guys like it!
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

“So, was it good?”

Asked Minghao. Him and Mingyu were at a little restaurant near the dorm, eating. It was a discreet place they used to go to, where everyone already knew them and knew to give them privacy.

Mingyu had come back from filming “Law of the Jungle” on that very same day, and Minghao had refused to wait longer than he needed to see his boyfriend, so he had sneaked out of practice and surprised the boy at the dorms, asking him out on a date. He knew he’d be lectured when the others found out about his escape, but he didn’t really care. Not if it meant getting enough time alone with his boyfriend to go on a date.

Mingyu smiled at him.

“It was ok. But I missed you too much to really enjoy it.”

Minghao snorted at the cheesiness, but his heart skipped a beat, as if they hadn’t been dating for five months already.

“You’re ridiculous.” He said. Mingyu pouted. Minghao sighed. “I missed you a lot, too.”

The smile that lit Mingyu’s face was definitely worth admitting that out loud.

 

They talked and ate for a while, sometimes stealing little kisses, although it was a bit dangerous, and Minghao felt giddy. He had really missed his boyfriend.

When they finished, however, Mingyu sighed, sadly.

“We have to go back, don’t we?”

He asked, pouting. Minghao frowned. He hated to see Mingyu sad.

“Hey, don’t be like that. C’mon, don’t you miss the others?”

Mingyu nodded, but he was still pouting.

“I want to spend time with you.”

He whined, like a kid that wanted to have candy and was being denied it. Minghao huffed fondly.

“Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you later. What do you say?”

Mingyu almost left without paying in his hurry to go to the dorms.

 

"I’m so glad you're back."

Whispered Minghao against his boyfriend's neck. They had arrived at the dorm a few hours earlier, and everyone was already back. With everyone around, all happy to have their giant puppy back, Minghao’s little escaping stunt had been easily forgotten, for which he was glad. But it also meant that it was impossible for the boy to snatch Mingyu away, and Minghao had had to keep to himself and wait, as if he hadn’t already waited enough. It was on times like that that he wished they'd tell the members about them already.

But now the others were asleep or watching TV, and Minghao finally had Mingyu all to himself. It was time to keep the promise he had made during their date.

"I’m glad to be back."

Said the older, kissing Minghao's lips softly. The younger boy sighed contently and kissed the other back.

"Don't ever leave me alone with them again."

He demanded. Mingyu laughed softly. 

"Sorry, Haohao. I’ll try not to."

He said, pulling the younger closer. Minghao kissed his boyfriend again, letting his hands run over Mingyu's body until they rested on the older's hip. He pressed his nails there, softly scratching as he continued to kiss the taller boy. Mingyu sighed into the kiss.

"Hao... hao what are you doing?"

Asked the older, breaking the kiss. Minghao made an annoyed noise.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I had to go five days without touching you. I don't want to wait anymore. Plus, I’m keeping my promise."

He said, before biting the older's neck and sucking on it. Mingyu let out a whine, before shutting his mouth tightly.

"W-we... the others are outside."

Stuttered the older, trying to stay quiet as Minghao pressed kisses and bites along his jawline and neck.

"Hum, yes, they are."

Said Minghao, lowly, making Mingyu shiver.

"T-they'll hear..."

He was interrupted by his own hand on his mouth as he tried to muffle a moan. Minghao's hands had found their way under his shirt and were now scratching his sensitive tummy as the younger kept kissing his neck. The Chinese boy looked up, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Then you’ll just have to be silent."

And saying that he moved to sit on top of Mingyu's crotch, pinning the boy's hands above his head. Mingyu gasped as the younger rubbed against his cock for a second, noticing he was already half hard.

"Minghao"

The older sighed, and the sound went straight to the younger's dick.

"I missed you so much."

Minghao all but growled, before pressing his lips hard against Mingyu's, one hand letting go of the boy's wrists to run through his hair. Mingyu kissed back, just as desperately. God, he'd missed Minghao so much.

The younger pulled Mingyu's hair, tilting the boy's head up to get a better angle and Mingyu couldn’t keep the moan that left his lips, trying to muffle it against Minghao's mouth. The younger chuckled, pulling Mingyu's bottom lip with his teeth and pulling the boy's hair again, basking on the way Mingyu bucked his hips up.

"Hao..."

He whimpered, panting, making Minghao more flustered than he'd care to admit.

"Arms up."

He said. Mingyu obeyed and in a second his shirt was on the floor and Minghao was working on his pants. Mingyu helped him, eager to actually feel Minghao against him. The younger laughed.

"Well, someone is eager."

He said. Mingyu would have answered, he had the perfect comeback, but in that moment Minghao pulled his pants off and sunk his teeth on Mingyu's thigh. The older opened his mouth in a gasp before biting on his bottom lip to avoid an embarrassingly loud moan from leaving his mouth.

"H-Hao... please..."

He didn't even know what he was asking for, he just wanted to feel Minghao against him.

The younger kissed the place he'd just bitten and started trailing kisses up the inside of Mingyu's thigh, until he reached the boy's boxers. He looked up, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Got a problem here?" He asked. Mingyu groaned loudly, letting his head fall back against the pillow, as Minghao pressed his lips to his clothed erection, eyes never leaving the older's. "You're so wet..."

He said, sucking against the cloth again. Mingyu moaned, muffling it with his hand. Minghao smirked and climbed up to sit on the older's stomach. The older’s hand immediately went to the Chinese boy’s shirt, pulling it off. He wanted to feel his boyfriend against him, skin on skin. Minghao's lips went to his nipple as soon as he was free from his shirt, and he played with it with his tongue, while his hand worked on the other. The older bucked his hips up as Minghao bit onto his hardened nipple and his hands went to the younger’s hair.

"Minghao."

He whimpered. The Chinese boy continued licking and pinching, encouraged by the little muffled sounds the older made.

"Never leave for this long again."

He whispered, his breath hitting against Mingyu's now wet nipple and making him shiver. The older shook his head, and then tightened his grip on the younger’s hair as Minghao bit his stomach.

“Please, Hao. Just… please.”

Panted the older, but Minghao was having too much fun teasing him.

“Please what, baby? You’ve got to be more specific, love.”

Mingyu groaned, frustrated.

“Just… just touch me. Please.”

He asked. And usually Minghao would tease more, much more, but he had spent five days without his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait much longer. He pressed a kiss against the older’s stomach before pulling the boy’s underwear down, his lips going to Mingyu’s dick immediately. The older pressed his fist to his mouth, trying to stay quiet, but Minghao was having none of that, opening his throat and slowly going down, until he had all of Mingyu’s dick on his mouth.

Mingyu gasped, and Minghao moaned around his dick, making the older moan so loudly it almost startled them. Minghao continued bobbing his head, Mingyu cursing under him, until he felt the older tense.

“Hao… Hao, I’m so close…”

And then Minghao quickly let go and Mingyu whined.

“No! No, please, no.”

He cried, groaning frustrated at being taken to the edge and left there.

“Shh, baby. I waited for five days. We can’t have you coming so soon now, can we?”

Mingyu whined, bucking his hips up, looking for some kind of friction. Minghao chuckled.

“You’re horrible.”

Muttered Mingyu. Minghao pressed a kiss to his lips, still smiling, before unbuttoning his pants and taking them off with one swift motion, along with his underwear.

“Be patient.”

Said the younger. He then grabbed something from the bedside table, and a few seconds later Mingyu felt a lube covered finger teasing his entrance. He panted in surprise as Minghao slid his finger in.

“H-hao…”

He managed to say. Minghao smirked, motioning towards the door. Mingyu bit his lip, knowing he was being too loud. He just hoped no one had heard anything.  
Minghao moved his finger for a bit, before adding another one and starting to go deeper. He smirked as Mingyu gasped and moaned, the sound muffled by his fist.

“Does it feel good?”

He asked, teasingly. Mingyu glared – or tried to – closing his eyes again as Minghao brushed his fingers against his prostate again. After a while he added another finger, moving faster than before.

“Hao, please, just… just fuck me already.”

Asked Mingyu, breathless as he tried to control the volume of his voice. Minghao smirked.

“Your wish is an order.”

He said. And then, before Mingyu noticed, Minghao rolled them, so that he was under the older.

“What are you…?”

He started, but Minghao interrupted him.

“I want you to ride me.”

Said the Chinese boy. Mingyu closed his eyes, biting back a moan. He didn’t know how he got so lucky.

“H-hao…”

He stuttered as Minghao pulled him down for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, but it had a hint of desperation, as if Minghao wanted to make up for the time wasted.

“I love you so much.”

He muttered against the older’s lips, before helping Mingyu to position himself, not giving him a chance to say it back. Not that he needed. Minghao already knew that.  
The older breathed in deeply and slowly let Minghao push inside of him. He moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure, gripping Minghao’s waist tightly. It would probably bruise, but he wasn’t that worried about that at the moment.

Once he finally had all of Minghao inside of him he breathed in deeply. It stung, but the feeling of the younger inside of him felt so good that he almost didn’t notice the pain.  
Once he became used to the feeling, he started moving, slowly, helped by Minghao’s hands on his thigh. Soon the only sounds in the room were that of skin against skin and Mingyu’s muffled moans, mixed with Minghao’s grunts and the occasional ‘you’re so beautiful’.

“Hao, I-I’m close. I’m so close.”

Said Mingyu, moaning. Minghao panted, fastening his pace, and Mingyu closed his eyes tightly.

“Hao, ah, I-I love you.”

Said the older, before coming on both, him and his boyfriend, followed soon by Minghao, who gripped Mingyu’s thighs so tightly Mingyu was sure the imprint of his hands would be there for days.

Mingyu lay down on top of the younger, panting, and Minghao’s hand went straight to his hair, caressing it softly.

“I love you so much.”

Mumbled the Chinese boy, carefully sliding put of the older. Mingyu mumbled something against the other’s neck. Minghao smiled fondly, before trying to get up. Mingyu tightened his hold.

“Don’t go.”

He mumbled. Minghao chuckled, but his heart felt like it was going to burst with how much he loved the older.

“Ok. Let’s just…”

He said, moving so Mingyu was by his side instead of on top of him. The older smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Minghao pressed a kiss to the older’s forehead.

“I love you.”

He whispered, and Minghao wished they’d never have to be apart again.


End file.
